Lips of an angel
by punkerbre
Summary: Zack's old friend AShlee moves into the Tipton and he starts to crush on her but makes some mistakes on the way.REviews please!
1. Chapter 1

This story is about Zack and when his old friend Ashlee Montez moves back to Bosten and He crushes on her then makes mistakes on the way

I don't own of The suite life of Zack and Cody or the charecters well only the one's i made up LOL!

Set in Zack's POV

I remember the first day I saw her in the Lobby.

"Hey Zack"said Maddie the candy counter girl whom I had  a crush on

"Hey Sweet thang"I said flirty

"Zack you really need a life or maybe a girlfriend!!" Maddie said

"Fine then I don't need some stuck up meanie!" I said

"Hey Zack Look who just moved in!"said my dorky brother Cody

"Hey Zack"said a brunette girl with a long hair and side bangs

"Ashlee?"I asked

"Yeah,uh I moved this morning my mom's agent transferred her here"Ashlee said with her sweet little girls voice

"Hi I'm Maddie Fitzpatrick"said Maddie

"Ashlee Montez Well nice meeting you seeing you guys I'll see you later I guess bye"she said

"Bye"We all said

"Zack I saw you checkin her out"Maddie said

"Puh-lezze I don't like her she is just a girl whom I've known my whole life"I said

"I'm suprised she actually talked to you since well what happened"Cody said

"What happend?"Maddie asked

"Well her dad left her,Her mom decided they should move.Zack never said good-bye to her.He never called her,e-mailed or wrote her"Cody said

"Whatever School starts tommrow I better get ready"I said

Zack and Cody's suite

"She has changed alot since she left."I thought

"Hey Zack"Ashlee said nicely

"Oh hey Ashlee"I said

"uh I know this sounds dorky but can you show me around the school tommrow?I always get lost"she said laughing

"sure"I said cooly

"Thanks you rock!"She said

"I'll pick you up at 8?"I asked

"Coolie see you later,your a life save!"she said while hugging and laughing me

"Her hair smells like vanilla and her laugh is so cute woah dude what am I saying she is just a friend...I think"I thought


	2. POp the question

School

"That's Bob"I said pointing at Bob

"Hi as you know I'm Bob"he said

"I'm Ashlee nice to meet you"she said sweetly

"Damn she is hot!"Bob said whispering to me

"Shut up"I said madly

"So you wanna go play some basketball? or are you afraid of Zack Attack?"I said playfully

"Whatever lets go! play"she said playfully

Park

"She was winning man she was always good at basketball"I thought

"Ha!I'm still the best at basketball!"I said

"In your dreams"she said playfully

"In my dreams?In my dreams"I said while chasing her

"Stop!"she said laughing

I finally caught her and tickled her.I gazed into her dark brown eyes.

"uh. we better get home"she said

"yeah.You wanna come for dinner?"I asked

"Sure if thats cool with your mom"she said

Zack and Cody's suite

"That was good Ms.Martin uh shoot I gotta go Bye you guys.Thank you"she said

"Tell your mom I said hi"My mom said

"Zack likes Ashlee!Zack likes Ashlee!"Cody sang

"Shut up no I don't"

"Honey its okay if you like her"mom said

"Whatever I dont like her!"I said madly

"I forgot my jacket"she said

"Maybe I do like her.I have to admit she has gotten prettier"I said calmy

"She's gotten more then pretty she is hot!"Cody said

"Look don't say that"I said

"Ask her out!!"Cody said

"No.I.I.I.I can't she is just a friend and I don't even know if she likes me."I said

"Well I can find out"Cody said happy

"No.Maybe.fine you can do it"I said

"CHYES!!"Cody said excited

"Good night"I said

School

"Hey Ash"Cody said cooly

"Crap!you scared me!"She said

"Oh sorry.Can I ask you a question?"he said

"yeah.Sure anything"she said

"Do you like Zack"Cody asked

"Anything but that!"she said

"Come on Crash!!please tell me?"Cody said with puppy dog eyes

"Fine I like him.Don't tell him.ok?"she said

"Well I know for a fact he is crushing no you"Cody said

"me?AShlee?The friend he never said good-bye to?"she said in disbelif

"yes you!"Cody said

"Whatevskees"Ashlee said while walking away

"Don't deny the truth Ash!"Cody said

"So what did she say"I asked

"She likes you"Cody said

"Should I ask her out?"I asked

"No duh Sherlock!"Cody said

"ok I will at lunch"I said

Lunch

"Hey Crash"I said

"Oh hey Zack"she said

"uh..I was wondering.Do you well..."I stumbled

"Do I what?"she asked

"Wanna go to the dot to get icecream after school so we could catch up"I asked

"Sure.See ya then"she said

"I'm such a dork!Why didnt I ask her!!!!I'm usally so good with girls!!!"I yelled in my head


	3. Hangin out

Dot

"So what happend after you moved?"I asked

"Well when we got to L.A. my mom filed for divorce,my mom and dad are still friends,uh dad is always on tour I see him twice a year"she said

"wow she is so pretty.her voice is so sweet"I thought

"So how's your life been"She asked

"I moved to Bosten last year,one of my chickfriends kissed me,I've kissed alot of girls and fell in love with the candy counter girl"I said

"Oh.you've had a lot of girls in your life.So Maddie you have a thing for her?"She asked

"Yeah,well until yesterday"I said

"really?Who is she"she asked

"Can't tell.It's a secret"I said

"Come on man just tell me"she begged

"nope"I said

"fine. be like that"she said

"I will"I said

2 months later

"Well it's been two months since shes been here.I like her more than ever.She's a cheerleader now.YAY!Who would think a tough girl like her would be a cheerleader!"I thought

"Hey Zack"she said

"She looks so cute in her cheer uniform"I thought

"Hey Crash whatsup?"I asked

"Nothing really."She said

Then the PA went on

"Today you will take quizes on who will be your dance date.Your teachers will explain.that is all"said the princpal

"Ok open up the icon with a heart and then type your name in and take the quiz"said Mr.Bender

Questions

Name:Zackary Martin

Favorite movie:God-Father

Favorite superhero:Superman

Favorite color:Red

Favorite artist/band(s):Fall out boy;Sean Paul

Favorite animal:Dog

Favorite quality:Smile

"Fianlly Done.Wonder who I'll get paired up with"I thought

Name:Ashleia Montez

Favorite moive:Honey

Favorite superhero:Batman

Favorite color:Black

Favorite band:All-american-Rejects;Daddy Yankee

Favorite Animal:Dog

Favorite Quality:Smile

Next day

"OMG I did not get paired up with..."


End file.
